19 Października 2003
TVP 1 6.30 Moda na sukces 2036 - serial prod. USA 6.50 Europa bez miedzy − magazyn 7.40 Papirus /2/ - serial anim. 8.05 W cztery oczy − widowisko 8.30 Siódme niebo /83/ − serial USA 9.15 Lippy & Messy − język angielski dla dzieci 9.25 Msza Święta Beatyfikacyjna Matki Teresy 12.35 Tydzień 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Co Pani na to? - prog. publicystyczny 13.45 Kochamy polskie seriale − teleturniej 14.05 Chłopi /1/ − serial TVP 15.40 Czas na dokument: BBC w Jedynce - Dziki Nowy Świat 3 - Oaza epoki lodowej - serial 16.30 Trop Sekret /3/ 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17.35 Śmiechu warte 18.00 Lokatorzy: Brylantowy książę − serial TVP 18.30 Jaka to melodia? − quiz muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kubusiowe opowieści /23/ − serial USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.15 Tak czy nie /1/ − serial TVP 21.15 Spełniamy marzenia − magazyn 21.45 Czas na dokument: Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym /3/ − cykl pol. 22.15 Losowanie audiotele 22.20 Uczta kinomana: Wszystko o mojej matce − film hiszp. 0.05 Uczta kinomana: Brat − dramat ros. 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Film dla niesłyszących: Wojenna narzeczona /3/ − melodramat pol.−ang. 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 M jak miłość /115/ − serial TVP 8.50 Selekcja − reportaż 9.15 Smak Europy 9.25 Pieśni tęsknotą pisane - koncert pieśni neapolitańskich 10.05 Złota dwunastka oper 10.25 Miesiąc z National Geographic: Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - Mumie Inków − film USA 11.25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Bardzo słony smak 11.55 Caddie − film obycz. prod. australijskiej 13.45 Smak Europy - prog. publicystyczny 14.00 Familiada - odc. 1002 − teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy /536/ − telenowela TVP 15.00 VIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej - Warszawa 2003 16.00 Na dobre i na złe /150/ − serial TVP 16.55 Taryfa ulgowa 17.20 Smak Europy - program publicystyczny 17.35 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.54 Pogoda 19.05 Święta wojna: Skarb − serial pol. 19.30 Tylko futbol − magazyn 20.00 Dla mnie bomba! Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 20.55 Tylko tato: Zbigniew − telenowela dok. 21.25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane - Krzysztof Majchrzak 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport−telegram 22.28 Pogoda 22.35 Losowanie audiotele 22.40 Złota dwunastka oper: Otello 0.50 Kocham kino na bis: Panna Julia − dramat ang. 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 6.50 Trójka dzieciom 7.00 Karrypel kontra groszki 6 7.25 Książka dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.45 OTV 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 14] 10.10 Szpital Holby City 1 11.05 Witaj, to my 1 11.30 Kurier 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 17 12.00 Tele motor sport 12.30 Kurier 12.45 OTV 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Sprawa na dziś 7 15.00 Odcienie sukcesu 4 15.30 Kurier 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Teleturniej 17.10 Opowieści Cmentarza Łyczakowskiego 3 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 07 zgłoś się 7 19.50 Sport 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Bliżej prawa 21.30 Kurier 21.45 OTV 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio pogoda 23.05 Telekurier nocą 0.00 Klub filmowy Trójki: Dekalog 3 1.00 Osobliwości X muzy - dla dorosłych Polsat 6.00 Mopman 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Niezwyciężony Spiderman 13 - serial animowany 8.30 Piesek Poochini 7 - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Poplista 10.30 Stoneczny patrol 8 136 - serial przygodowy 11.25 Podaruj Dzieciom Stonce 11.35 Kaczor Howard - film USA 13.40 Powrót Ernesta - film USA 15.35 Podaruj Dzieciom Stonce 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Buffy, postrach wampirów 18 - serial przygodowy 17.00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi 11 17.55 Rodzina zastępcza 147 - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje i sport 19.05 Uwaga Hotel 10 20.05 Idol 3 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 24 godziny 7 - serial USA 22.35 Idol wyniki 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki 48 23.35 Buffy, postrach wampirów 17 - serial przygodowy 0.00 Raport specjalny 1.30 Magazyn sportowy 2.35 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.15 Telesklep 7.55 Wodnikowe wzgórze 16/26 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.20 Wodnikowe wzgórze 18/26 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.15 Książe i żebrak - film przygodowy USA/GB 11.10 Twoja droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Boks: Michalczewski-Gonzalez - walka o tytuł mistrza swiata 13.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 13.55 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia USA 16.00 Kropek 16.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Narodowy test inteligencji 1 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Narodowy test inteligencji 2 21.55 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.25 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.55 Nie do wiary - opowiesci niesamowite 23.25 Mlasto zbrodni 7 - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.55 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.25 Nikita 27/96 - serial przygodowy USA 1.20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.20 Magazyn golfowy (powt.) 6.45 Modna moda - magazyn poradnikowy 7.10 Przygody Sindbada żeglarza (37) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 8.10 Droga do Avonlea (6) - serial obycz. kanad. (powt.) 9.10 W Prosiaczkowie - serial anim. 9.40 Psotny Bill - serial anim. 10.10 Błyskawiczna ucieczka - dramat krym. USA, 1994, reż. Oley Sassone, wyk. : Corey Haim, Cynthia Rothrock, Sarah Buxton, Leo Rossi (91 min) (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12.30 Na topie - wywiad z ... Ridleyem Scottem 13.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Przygody Sindbada żeglarza (38) - serial przygododowy, USA 15.00 Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Spójnia Stargard Szcze- ciński 17.00 Rozbitkowie (7) - serial przygod. kanad-niem. (powt.) 17.55 Opentanie - program rozrywkowy 18.00 W ostatniej chwili (7) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 19.00 Pogoń za milionami - film obycz. USA, 1988 (80 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 To się w głowie nie mieści 22.00 Drogówka 22.30 Obsesja namiętności - thriller USA, 1992 (107 min) 0.30 Samotny mściciel - film sens. hong., 1991 (88 min) 2.15 Reporter 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.30 Telesklep 8.30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 9.00 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 9.00 Kawaler do wzięcia: Extra - program rozrywkowy 9.30 Twoja droga do gwiazd: Extra - program rozrywkowy 10.00 (na żywo) Trele-morele - teleturniej 11.00 Wielki dzień - kom. obycz. USA, 1999 (105 min) 12.45 Co za noc - magazyn (powt.) 13.15 Północ - Południe (5/24) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 14.15 Jack i Jill 2 (3/13) - serial obycz. USA 15.15 Kochane kłopoty (17/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 16.15 Agent (2/10) - reality show 17.15 Christy: Wybór serca (2-ost.) - film obycz. USA, 2001, reż. George Kaczender, wyk.: Lauren Lee Smith (110 min) 19.05 Mortal Kombat (6/22) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Ostateczna rozgrywka - film sens. USA, 1999 (115 min) 21.55 Prezydencki poker (1/22) - serial obycz. USA 22.55 Boks: Walka o tytuł mistrza świata WBO w kategorii półciężkiej - Dariusz Michalezewski - Julio Ce- sar Gonzalez 23.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 0.20 Fałszywy przyjaciel - film sens. USA, 1991 (powt.) 2.10 Ostateczna rozgrywka - film sens. USA, 1999 3.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 7.45 Folkogranie − Trebunie Tutki − „Dziwożony” − występ zespołu 8.05 M jak miłość /111/ − serial TVP 8.50 Słowo na niedzielę 8.55 Simba, król zwierząt /46/ − serial franc.−wł. 9.25 Msza Święta Beatyfikacyjna Matki Teresy 12.35 Z kapitańskiego salonu − magazyn 12.50 Złotopolscy /517/ − telenowela TVP 13.10 Złotopolscy /518/ − telenowela TVP 13.40 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyczny festiwal Łańcut 2003 14.15 Crimen /1/ - serial historyczno-przygodowy 15.15 Od arii do piosenki − Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza - koncert 16.00 Biografie: Kto zna człowieka ukrytego w ścianie? − film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17.40 M jak miłość /111/ − serial TVP 18.25 Salon lwowski: Kazimierz Górski 18.40 Zaproszenie: Przy sztalugach pod Łowiczem − program krajoznawczy 19.15 Dobranocka: Noddy /28/ − Noddy i szalik − serial ang. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.05 Wieczór z Jagielskim − talk show 20.45 Wielkie rzeczy /3/: Sieć − film pol. 21.40 Benefis Zbigniewa Górnego /1/ 22.30 30 lat po Wembley 23.35 Panorama 23.55 Sport − telegram 23.59 Pogoda 0.10 M jak miłość /111/ − serial TVP 1.00 Simba, król zwierząt /46/ − serial franc.−wł. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.49 Sport 1.57 Pogoda 2.00 Wieczór z Jagielskim − talk show 2.40 Biografie: Kto zna człowieka ukrytego w ścianie? − film dok. 3.35 Zaproszenie: Przy sztalugach pod Łowiczem − program krajoznawczy 3.55 Crimen /1/ - serial 4.55 Polonia rendez−vous Nowy Jork 2003 − reportaż 5.10 Pamiętaj o mnie... − koncert życzeń 5.40 Z kapitańskiego salonu − magazyn 6.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 04:00 Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - sporty motocyklowe 05:15 Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - sporty motocyklowe 06:30 Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - sporty motocyklowe 08:00 Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - sporty motocyklowe 08:30 Rajd Korsyki 09:00 LG Super Racing Weekend - wyścigi samochodowe 10:00 Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - sporty motocyklowe 11:00 Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - sporty motocyklowe 12:00 Wyścigi superbików - sporty motocyklowe 13:00 Wyścigi supersportów 14:00 Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - sporty motocyklowe 15:00 LG Super Racing Weekend - wyścigi samochodowe 16:45 Turniej WTA w Zurichu - tenis 17:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Hanowerze - trampolina 18:30 Wyścigi superbików - sporty motocyklowe 19:00 LG Super Racing Weekend - wyścigi samochodowe 20:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - siatkówka plażowa 21:00 Wyścigi nascarów 22:00 X-Games 2003 - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 X-Games 2003 - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:15 Rajd Korsyki 00:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu Extreme Sports 05:00 Sportsmania (39) 06:00 Wild Spirits (10) - surfing 06:30 Dzika deska (7) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Na fali (19) - sporty wodne 07:30 Na wysokich obrotach (21) - sporty motocyklowe 08:00 Błękitny żar (6) - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Telewizja Buntowników (6) - magazyn sportowy 09:30 Betonowa fala (4) - fun-sport 10:00 Quiksilver Slopestyle Pro 2003 (19) - sporty ekstremalne 10:30 The Brits 2003 (20) - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 Gen: / / ex (22) - sporty ekstremalne 11:30 Surf Mag (1) - surfing 12:00 Legends of the Extreme (9) - sporty ekstremalne 12:45 Terrafirma 7: Project MX - sporty ekstremalne 13:30 Ifmxf Freestyle Motox Tour 2002 - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 Freestyle Motox World Cup 2002 - sporty motocyklowe 14:30 Legends of the Extreme - sporty ekstremalne 15:30 Legends of the Extreme (3) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Telewizja Buntowników (24) - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Pump (3) - sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Betonowa fala (5) - fun-sport 17:30 Legends of the Extreme - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Gravity Games 2002 (4) - sporty ekstremalne 19:00 Przyjaciele - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Full Metal Edges - snowboard 20:00 Asa World Tour (4) - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 X Air Games (6) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Legends of the Extreme (8) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Riders Anonymous - sporty ekstremalne 23:30 Ekstremalne Dziewczyny (2) - surfing 00:00 Mał - sporty ekstremalne 00:30 Wakeboardowe szaleństwo - sporty wodne 01:00 Legends of the Extreme - sporty ekstremalne 02:00 Legends of the Extreme (3) - sporty ekstremalne 02:30 Kore TV (28) - sporty ekstremalne 03:00 Na wysokich obrotach (21) - sporty motocyklowe 03:30 Archiwum EX (13) - sporty ekstremalne 04:30 Surf Mag (5) - surfing Polsat Sport 05:30 AMA Super Bikes 2003 (10) - sporty motocyklowe 06:25 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 06:50 Ko TV classics (66) - boks 07:45 Najkrótsza historia MŚ w piłce nożnej - magazyn piłkarski 08:00 Ivett Jastrzębie Borynia - Mostostal Kędzierzyn - siatkówka 10:00 KC Veszprem - VIVE Kielce - piłka ręczna 11:50 Najkrótsza historia MŚ w piłce nożnej - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Toronto - Montreal - hokej na lodzie 14:25 Roda Kerkrade - Feyenoord Rotterdam - piłka nożna 16:25 Studio Futbol - studio sport 17:25 Schalke 04 - VfL Bochum - piłka nożna 19:20 Studio Futbol - studio sport 20:00 ATP Masters Series Madryt - tenis 22:30 Idea Śląsk Wrocław - Spójnia Stargard Szczeciński - koszykówka 00:20 KO TV 00:50 Ko TV classics (70) - boks 01:45 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 02:10 Toronto - Montreal - hokej na lodzie Ale Kino! 08:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - film dokumentalny USA 08:50 Dlaczego - a tak 09:00 Koyaanisqatsi - film dokumentalny USA 1983 10:30 Zawodowcy - western USA 1966 12:30 Indochiny - melodramat Francja 1992 15:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - film dokumentalny 16:00 Lacombe Lucien - film obyczajowy Francja 1974 18:20 Pięć łatwych utworów - dramat USA 1970 20:00 Carrington - dramat Wielka Brytania/Francja 1995 22:05 Wilk - horror USA 1994 00:10 Autobus - film obyczajowy USA 1996 02:10 Wilde - film biograficzny Wielka Brytania 1997